Rowena MacLeod
Rowena MacLeod is an extremely powerful natural witch. She is the mother of Fergus MacLeod and Kate Jacobs. Background Rowena MacLeod was born in Scotland during the 17th century, the daughter of Tanner and Kaitlyn MacLeod. She was a pale, scared little girl who smelled of filth and death. After making Oskar immortal and the present time Rowena developed many powerful spells. She is immortal given her long life, but she can still be killed by natural means. Rowena created a demon killing spell in the 1800s that only she knows how to perform. Many of the spells that she uses are not easily withstood by humans, and cause them to die shortly after being affected. |-|1600's= Rowena is the mother of Fergus Roderick MacLeod. Rowena has related two stories regarding how she became pregnant with Fergus. She first said that she had been with many men during a Winter Solstice orgy. The second tale she related was that Fergus' father had been a rich and already-married man. Rowena gave birth to Fergus upon a straw mat in 1661. The married man abandoned her almost immediately after the child's birth. This was a powerful moment for Rowena, who vowed never to be weak again. She became an abusive parent towards her son. For Fergus (now Crowley) there are no fond memories of their time together. She was accepted into the Grand Coven, only to be dismissed by her superiors as a result of her violent and forceful use of magic. Later, Olivette revealed that her having a child with a non-witch also contributed to her expulsion. Sometime after, Rowena was pursued by an unknown party in a witch hunt (presumably the British Men of Letters) and was forced to flee her hometown and leave her child in a squalid workhouse. She attempted to seek out help from the Loughlin Family and learn druidic magic. However, they cruelly rejected her despite her pleas. Around this time, Rowena fled to Milan, Italy and was tutored by Letitia di Albioni. Rowena also encountered a Polish family who kindly took care of her. To repay their kindness, she cured the son, Oskar, of his terminal illness and even granted him immortality. |-|1990= Rowena had a romance with the sorcerer and former Men of Letters, Cuthbert Sinclair. A few weeks afterwards he had disappeared and Rowena found out she was pregnant. She later decided to keep the baby - never telling Cuthbert about it as she didn't know where he was. She promised herself she would be a better mother this time around and do better than she did with Fergus. On October 31, 1990 she gave birth to a daughter - Kaitlyn Alannah MacLeod. Named after her and Cuthbert's mothers. She was close to her mother growing up to her mother up until her death. Her middle name comes fro Cuthbert's mother because he had mention he was close to his mother up until her death as well. |-|2001= Rowena and Kate got into a huge fight one night. In the end Rowena told her if she left never to come back. Kate left and neither of them looked for each toher afterwards. Appearance Rowena is a red-haired woman of shorter than average height. She usually wears long-sleeved dresses of various colors, from red, blue to black. Rowena is usually found wearing a small gold pendant necklace, but aside from this she carries or wears no other jewelry. As with her dresses, Rowena's hairstyle shifts between appearances. She sometimes ties it up in a loose bun or wears her hair down either in curls or straightened. She wears bold, colorful makeup and, like a typical witch, can sometimes be found clutching a book to her chest. Personality Name Magical Characteristics |-|Powers= Basic Powers *'Channeling:' The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Longevity:' The power to live hundreds (possibly thousands) of years while maintaining a beautiful and youthful appearance. *'Potion Brewing:' The act of brewing and concocting potions and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Scrying:' The act to foretell the future using a crystal ball or other reflective object or surface. *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more Natural Powers |-|Skills= *'Multilingualism:' She is capable of reading spell books which are written in ancient languages, such as druidic spell books. |-|Weakness= *'Disbelief:' The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. *'Distraction:' Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. *'Emotions:' A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. Strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. *'Magic:' Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Dark Objects. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). *'Overexertion:' The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. *'Power Negation:' To inhibit a being from using their power. *'Witchcatcher:' The witchcatcher is a collar-like tool used to catch a witch, and compel them to obey the user's commands Health and Vitals Family Tree Notes *She hates Fergus for two reasons: The first reason is that before she was a witch she was a destitute girl who she viewed as disgusting and weak and sees her old self every time she looks into Fergus's eyes. The second reason being that the man who was Fergus's father told Rowena that he loved her, impregnated her, and left her for another woman with a wealthy estate. As a result, she refuses to love Fergus because she does not want to feel weak or vulnerable anymore. *She and Kate are the last member of the MacLeod Family, due to Crowley and Gavin's deaths. *Rowena is Pagan, not Christian like Clea.20 She also states that she is Nature's worshiper. Category:Witches Category:MacLeod Family